Many conventional vehicles include an electronic control unit (“ECU”) which is configured to control an engine, transmission, and/or some other electrical and/or electromechanical system provided upon the vehicle. Conventional arrangements for mounting an ECU upon a vehicle can be overly complicated, bulky, expensive, and/or heavy, and/or can render the ECU susceptible to damage.